Exercising devices of the same general type as provided in accordance with the instant invention are to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 330,057; 3,641,601; 4,253,661; 5,050,861; 5,116,044; 5,125,646; 5,125,647; and 5,118,096.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,057 (Oct. 6, 1992), Saunders et al. disclose an aerobic step bench design. No explanation is given for the use of the same, and it appears that the design consists of a single bench having a single supporting surface.
William F. Sieg reveals in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,601 (Feb. 15, 1972) an exercising device usable to simulate walking and the like. The device has a base which carries a pad of elastic compressible material, and the pad has a longitudinal slot along the top dividing the pad into separate upwardly extended sections. No adjustment is provided with respect to the resulting surfaces.
Brian Russell reveals in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,661 (Mar. 3, 1981) a thick, flexible pad with a sloped top surface and sloped sides which provides for leg exercises involving running, squatting, and so forth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,861, Laurie Thomas discloses an adjustable bench-step for use in exercising. This device is provided with an upper platform which is insertable into a base with the upper platform being adjustable vertically and being approachable from any horizontal axis. This device does not actually show adjustable steps as will be disclosed in connection with the instant invention hereinbelow.
W. Wilkinson reveals in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,044 an aerobic climbing step-bench. This device includes a base consisting of a horizontal platform with a plurality of spaced legs mounted on the base to support the same. Each of the legs is detachably mounted so as to be movable from an active position to a stored condition. This device similarly fails to reveal adjustable steps as will be found in connection with the instant application.
W. Wilkinson furthermore reveals in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,646 another aerobic step/bench exercise device which includes a base supported on a plurality of spaced legs and arranged such that the platform is capable of being disposed at a plurality of elevations. Aside from this adjustment of elevations, no provision is made for adjustments of related steps.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,647, Robert Smith shows a jump platform exerciser in which a cantilever type platform is monitored electronically for the counting of pulses. By such means, a signal results representing a number of pulses emitted from a clock corresponding to a timing period. No adjustment of steps is provided by this patent.
W. Wilkinson shows furthermore in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,096 an aerobic climbing step/bench in which a platform is supported by a plurality of detachable legs. This provides for adjusting the overall height of the platform but does not provide for adjusting of steps in the manner which will be described hereinbelow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,101, Raymond Belli shows a plyometric platform in which adjustment is provided to a plurality of positions thereby providing for the adjustment of steps, but this adjustment is wholly unlike the adjustment provided for in accordance with the present invention, as will be discussed in detail hereinbelow.